High School in Brittany's Eye's!
by ISEEYOUSTANDINGTHEREALONE
Summary: Read & Review! I will finish this after Los Angeles is done!
1. Freshman Year Pt1

Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any of the character! Okay I am a fan of "The Unholy Trinity" I only wish they had more scenes; I am kind of rewriting their friendship! This story is for them! In this story Britt isn't as dumb (but still is a lot); she also is more outgoing! After I get done with high school I might do Preschool – 8th! Brittany and Santana are just friends in this, nothing else! There will be weak grammar because this is Britt.

Summary: This is Brittany's story about high school starting with freshman year to present; it features most of the Glee club!

Freshman Year: Brittany's POV

I walked through the door's pinkies linked with my two best friend's Santana and Quinn, we were all excited, are schedules were exactly the same, and we have always been popular even when we were in preschool so there was a big chance that we were gonna be now, the boy's never took their eyes off of us as we strutted down the hallway there was a few familiar faces but most of the kids from William McKinley Middle got sent to the another high school, Quinn said something about _overcometated _every time I say that word San and Q laugh at me and roll there eye'sand then they get mad when I ask them what giant magical rocks had to do with anything. We were by are locker's that were right next to each other, but I heard that Santana made this boy, Jewfro pee his pants for the extra two he had that was right next to hers, the bell rung and we all turned around to head to are class which was Spanish, but this evil looking woman with three cheerleading uniform's in her hand's was behind us blocking are way. "Well, fresh new face's, I see you three have a knack with getting attention from the boy's, with that, your confidence and attitude, the cheerios could rule this school, put these on in the locker room before you go to class and be in the gym at lunch" she cackled slightly. "She is the Cheerios coach guy's do you know what this could do for us we can be called "The Unholy Trinity" imagine how much more popular we could be" Quinn giggled in excitement. San and I just nodded along with her. "We really need to hurry and put these on, and hurry to Spanish" Santana suggested. We ran to the locker room and slipped are uniform's on, put are hair up and retouched are makeup. There was already a pair of running shoes there for each of us, with a note for us; I didn't pay attention when San was reading it. After that I just followed them to Spanish, once again are pinkies linked, when we walked in the room all the boy were staring at us again and Quinn gave the note the coach gave us too the cute teacher. "Okay, guys choose a seat anywhere. The only seat's there was, was one in the back with Finn and Puck which we have known are whole life but Quinn said that we hated them so oh well, one buy this boy who was obviously a football player he had the jacket to prove it but he didn't look very nice, and one by that kid Jewfro that San, made pee on his self. I had made up my mind that sitting with Puck and Finn wasn't that bad, because well I never really had anything against them and Puck was my neighbor, but when I turned around to head back there Q grabbed my pinkie before I could leave. "Mr. Shuester, are there any way you can rearrange this, because me, Santana and Brittany have sat together in class ever since we met in Preschool" Quinn said softly with an innocent look on her face, I should of known she was going to make sure we keep our routine until someone pries us apart . Three boy's got up in a hurry almost falling out of there seat, but the seats were right in front of Puck and Finn but Quinn whispered "we will take what we can get". "I ended up sitting in front of Puck, Quinn in front of Finn, hey there name's rhyme, and Santana in front of Kurt who we had also known are whole life. Okay, guys my name is Mr. Shuester and today we are just going to go over the basic rules of the classroom" the man said with a big creepy grin on his face, I zoned out the rest. That whole class that big creepy dude that I was talking about earlier would not stop looking at me and when I Mr. Shuester left the room he through this kid out of the seat that was in front of me and sat there, I tried to ignore him and talk to Quinn but when she turned around to talk to San for a minute he started to talk to me "hey I see you already got a Cheerios uniform, it looks great on you" he whispered looking at my body. "Seriously dude" Puck and Finn both said looking at him annoyed. I just turned around and resumed talking to Quinn, Santana was talking to Kurt who was going on about play's, I heard Santana ask him ten times if he was gay and he shook his head and changed the subject, I mean he obviously is but he won't admit it. Then I felt that creep staring at me and then I noticed Q was staring at him too, with a deadly stare in her eye's she got when she was annoyed and then San also knocked a kid out of the seat that was across from across of him and started to threaten him "ok listen up, stop molesting Brittany with your eye's or else I will chop your balls off and Quinn here will feed them to you, are we clear". A few seconds later he went back to the seat he was in before. "Well guys are starting to flirt with us but there creeps" Quinn snarled. Then the stupid scary bell went off again and I followed Q and San to are next class which was Math I hate it last year the only reason I passed it, passed any of the classes was because I copied off this weird girl who said she wanted to be us and her ex-boyfriend said that her room was filled with pictures of us. Weird! But anyways I am pretty sure I heard San say that we had lunch after that so then we can go see the coach lady. Math went by really, really fast, and Quinn got really mad because Finn and Puck were in every one of are classes, I still don't understand why she hates them me and San, talked to them a little when Quinn went to the bathroom. We ran down the hall in a hurry because we were almost late for that meeting in the gym well that's what San called it. But I really think it's just an angry woman who wants to take over the school, but whatever! When we entered the gym she was standing by a booth with that girl Becky, "Well, well looks like my prize possession's" the woman spoke in a deadly toned that freaked me out. "Wait, we are nobody's possession's, hone" Santana yelled. "That's why I like you so much, I researched all of you, Quinn you will be number 1, because of your skills to make boy's do what you want, Santana you will be number 2, because of your attitude, Brittany number 3, because of your dance skills, the rest of the squad will be behind you guys everybody's attention will be on you" she preached, I was upset because once again like always I was number 3. The rest of are classes went by pretty quick, I was on my way out of the school when I heard a big crash I turned around and saw Kurt being thrown into a big trash can by three jocks I immediately rushed over there "leave him alone" I said determined. "Or what your little friends are going to rip my balls off and feed them to me" the guy from earlier said. I was about to go all Santana on their ass but then I thought about how if I get in trouble my parent's would freak so then I started again "listen up here Mr. Dumbass, I fight my own battles and right now there is nothing stopping me from ripping off your ball's besides the fact I don't want to touch those grimy disgusting thing's, but I have no problem doing this, with that I had kicked him in the balls and it made me happy seeing the tears welled up in his eye "I am not as stupid as you think". His other friends stormed away and he limped with a look on his face like he just saw a puppy get ran over. Then I helped Kurt out of the trash can, "Thanks, no offence but I didn't know you had a back bone because your always with Santana and Quinn, you know I don't think I have ever seen such a strong friendship as you guys" Kurt said gratefully. I started to walk, I had lost my car somewhere, ah Lord Tubbington will help me find it later, plus it was a nice day. I was walking up my driveway when Puck came behind me scaring me half to death he had always done that to me ever since we were in Preschool. "Puck, you know I hate when you do that" I wined. "Jeez, Britt, can't you take a joke" he smirked at me. "Any way's that was pretty bad ass, how you made Karofsky cry" he snarled. "You saw that" I blushed. "Yeah me and Finn were on are way to are trucks when we heard a girl yelling and it was you and couldn't help but watch, but why are you so nice to that geek" Puck shifted. "I am nice to everyone, Noah, something you should try" I said in my stubborn voice. "Britt, don't call me that" he gave me a mean look I just laughed and saw the way his face quickly changed. Then Finn appeared behind him with a big goofy grin on his face that he always had "Hey, Britt" he said sheepishly. "Hi, well I better be going, bye" and with that I skipped to the porch steps hey I just made a sentence that started with hi and ended with bye, yay, I jumped in excitement before opening the door.

Author's Note: Well that was it, there is going to be a freshman year part 2! Read and Review!


	2. Freshman Year Pt2

Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any of the character! Okay I am a fan of "The Unholy Trinity" I only wish they had more scenes; I am kind of rewriting their friendship! This story is for them! In this story Britt isn't as dumb (but still is a lot); she also is more outgoing! After I get done with high school I might do Preschool – 8th! Brittany and Santana are just friends in this, nothing else! There will be weak grammar because this is Britt.

Summary: This is Brittany's story about high school starting with freshman year to present, I will write senior year after senior year happens; it features most of the Glee club!

Freshman Year: Brittany's POV

Today was a weird day it was a week until Junior Prom and a bunch of guys had asked us and we aren't even junior's, but Quinn told us not to pay attention to them and to say no to everyone who asked us. They followed us around like lost puppies, and at lunch we sat with a bunch of jocks that have crushes on us, and of course the guys would leave us alone because every boy was scared of them unless they were jocks. It was weird Quinn and Santana had all of a sudden started to be really mean to people like one time they were nice helping me with math homework then the next minute Santana was yelling at a boy in a wheel chair because he bumped into her, and then once his girlfriend tried to take up for him Quinn yelled at her and made her cry, I just stayed out of it, what was I supposed to do my friends have never acted like that at least Quinn hasn't, but this cheerleading thing had gotten to them, I am not as dumb as they think I am, I am aware of everything that goes around.

After lunch we hurried to coach Sylvester's office she had something important to tell us, Quinn nervously knocked on the door and Becky came out "she's been waiting for you". She led us in the office, "S, Q, B, sit down" coach yelled. "You three need to climb up the social ladder and the only way to do that is if you date two of the most popular boys in school" she snarled pulling out two pictures one of Puck and one of Finn. "Are you suggesting….." Quinn was cut off, "that you and Buttercup, make them fall hard for you, and while Bubbles and I make sure you stay together. "We hate them" Quinn demanded. "I will take Puck, I have already dated Finn" San cut in. "Well Blossom, looks like you get the quarter back" Coach Sylvester said gruffly. "Two things, for one why do you keep referring to us as the powder puff girls, second fine I will go out with Finn. "Bubbles, find you a date, you guys are going on a triple date" Coach Sylvester grated. Q, and San marched out of the room with a defeated look on their face I ran after them, "guys how are you going to get them to go out with you" I commented lightly. "First, you have to ask out one of the football players" Quinn mumbled. "But who" I asked confused. "Um, Mike he is good friends with Puck and Finn" Quinn replied with false cheerfulness. "How many minutes do we have until are next class" I agreed. "Fifth teen" Quinn smiled. "Ok" I smiled back.

After a few turns and staircases I made my way to the boy's locker room, "boys cover up girl in the room". "Finn, Mike and Puck, just the people I have been looking for" I greeted. "Britt, what are you doing in here" Puck laughed looking at how uncomfortable the boy around looked. "Well, Mike you are going on a date with me tonight meets me at Bread Stix tonight at 7, you two are going to be there two for Santana, Puck and Quinn, Finn hey your guy's name rhymes" I said determined giving them the stare Quinn and Santana had taught me. "Ok" they replied.

I marched down the hallway not looking back; I heard some of the boys whisper "man is she hot" while I was walking past them. "Q, S, I sat your guys little date up" I jumped in excitement. "How" San mumbled. "Well I marched into the locker room and told them where they're going to be and when" I said happily. "I was thinking we take next class off and since Coach Sylvester gave us the day of we should get ready I mean we have to look hot but casual" I shrugged. "Your right" Quinn said promptly.

We walked into Bread Stix, and spotted the guys sitting at a booth, they spotted us two because they were checking us out we all were wearing floral dresses, San was wearing a floral button tube dress with her hear in messy curl and cute sandals, Quinn was wearing a strapless floral dress with a cute brown belt around it that matched her sandals and her hair was down and wavy, my dress was mixed floral print I was wearing a really cut pair of brown boots that went with my dress my hair was straight with one little braid on the side. "Hello, boys" Quinn greeted representing all of us. We slid into the booth across from are dates. "You guys look, hot tonight" Puck uttered. "Hey you're supposed to be on this date with me" Santana yelled kicking him in the shin under the table missing and hitting Mike. "So" Puck sneered. "So stop looking at my friends instead of me" Santana shuddered. "Well what do expect me to do, there's freaking three hot chicks in front of me I am going to look at all of them" Puck quipped. "Santana switch me seats" I demanded. "Why" Santana touted. "Because we don't need you to start a fight" I replied trying to sound mature. "Fine" she got up and switched me seats. Overall we had a good time even those I didn't here Mike talk a lot I am pretty sure everyone had a good time.

By the end of the year Santana and Puck and Quinn and Finn were happily together and surprisingly they actually liked each other and it was a real relationship so I am guessing Coach Sylvester was happy because everyone thought they were the best couples in the school so whatever.

Authors Note: Sophomore year Part 1 is next, I know this chapter was short but the next will be longer.


	3. Sophomore Year Pt1

Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any of the character! Okay I am a fan of "The Unholy Trinity" I only wish they had more scenes; I am kind of rewriting their friendship! This story is for them! In this story Britt isn't as dumb (but still is a lot); she also is more outgoing! After I get done with high school I might do Preschool – 8th! Brittany and Santana are just friends in this, nothing else! There will be weak grammar because this is Britt. Some things are different in here then on the show, but that's why it is called fanfiction.

Summary: This is Brittany's story about high school starting with freshman year to present, I will write senior year after senior year happens; it features most of the Glee club!

Sophomore Year Pt. 1: Brittany POV

Coach Sylvester made all of the cheerios come in at 4:00 a.m. for a beginning of the year weigh in she made sure to catch us off guard me, Q and San have been eating salads for a year to keep a perfect figure. "God I hate this" Quinn mumbled as we walked into the gym. "Me too, this woman is crazy as hell" San agreed. "B, here's your coffee" Q reached the cup to me. "You, three here now" Coach yelled. "Were coming" San and Q yelled at the same time as we dropped are bags. "B, do you want to go first" Quinn asked. "Sure" I mumbled. "Ok, let's see what we have here" Coach laughed evilly as she set up the scale "115, next" I stepped off the scale and Quinn went next "115, next" then it was Santana's turn "116, 100 laps around the gym". "Guys go on without me" Santana pouted. "Fine, do you want us to put your stuff in your locker she making everyone stay here I honestly don't know why but it's Sue" Quinn offered. "Sure" Santana replied running off. "So what should we do she said we can go anywhere in the school" Quinn asked taking my pinkie as we walked over to get our stuff. "IDK" I shrugged.

A few seconds later we found ourselves in the locker room putting our stuff in the lockers that were all beside each other of course. "Hey Britt do you here that" Quinn pointed out. "Yeah it sounds like someone crying it's probably a freshman because it is the third week of school" I suggested. "Yeah lets go check it out, we don't have to change into are uniform for like another hour" Quinn replied looking at are stylish street clothes. "Kay, Kay" I giggled. "It sounds like it's coming from the shower" she mimicked. "Hello is anyone in here" I yelled. All we heard was sniffling now. Until we finally found the right shower we opened the door and there was a short, badly dressed, brown headed girl hiding in the shower. "Hi, I'm Quinn and this is Brittany" she smiled holding out a hand. "Hi, I'm Rachel" she mumbled grabbing Q's hand and pulling herself up. "Why are you in here" I asked gingerly. "People are being really mean to me, yesterday this guy with a Mohawk through like ten slushies' at me" she cried. "So you have been in here all night" Quinn asked confused. "We are going to have a long talk with Noah don't worry" I mumbled before me and Quinn shared a long look. "Call your parents and tell them you're ok, there probably worried sick, you don't have to worry about going home I have extra clothes for you to wear" Quinn said nicely. "I already told my parents I was at a new friend's house" Rachel pouted. Quinn and I felt really bad because we always were popular.

It was 8:00 now and school was just starting me, Santana and Q cornered Puck in the hallway. "Hey ladies" he snorted. "Hey Babe, I heard that you threw slushies' at a girl causing her to sit in a shower at school all night" Santana smirked. "Oh My God is you serious, what a drama queen" Puck laughed. "You three need to start being meant, to people or you are going to fall down the social latter big time" he said dryly. "What do you mean" I questioned. "Well, Britt look at Tiffany Manning, she started out high school on top like you guys she was the head cheerio and had her two Bff's with her who were also on top, she was really nice to people everyone wanted to be her friend and she wouldn't say no to anyone, all of a sudden this geek came along and asked her on a date she was at the bottom before the date ended and now she captain of the chess club" Puck finished "Being hot only extends so far". He walked away leaving all of us in shock. "He's right I remember that girl" Quinn grated. "We need to make a name for all of us" Santana sighed. "The Unholy Trinity, Quinn suggested it to us last year" I suggested. "Oh yeah, starting right now we are the head bitches in this place" Q giggled.

By the next week, everyone envied us girls wanted to be us and guys wanted to date us Quinn and San of course were dating Puck and Finn. "Hey guys, what you guys up to" I said happily. "Hey, B" Quinn smiled as she put her lip gloss on in her locker mirror, as Santana filed her nails "Hey". "Coach Sylvester wants us to meet her in her office" I informed. "Oh lets go" Quinn nodded her head. We all linked pinkies as we walked down the hall. "Oh My God what is that geek doing talking to Finn" Quinn shrieked. We looked and saw that girl Rachel drooling over Finn. "Britt, go and tell Finn to get down here right now" Quinn gasped. I walked over to Finn's locker and grabbed his hand pulling him back to Quinn. "Thanks B, what are you doing talking to the hobbit" Quinn snapped. "Were partners in a project" he defended himself. We will talk about this in Spanish. We headed back on are way this year me and Quinn got all classes together and Santana was just in one of them because she kind of well-made Principle Figgin's cry. Quinn knocked on the door and Becky answered it of course. "Coach told us to be here" Quinn smiled. Becky held the door open for us. "Sit down" Sue smirked "I have brought you guys here for a reason; you guys are going to try out for Glee club. "Wait wasn't that shut down like a year ago because of that creepy guy" Quinn asked curious. "Yes, but Will Shuester decided start it back up again, I need you guys to be my spies" she laughed. "Okay, but why that's for like losers" Santana wondered. "Well I thought Q, would want to keep her boyfriend but I guess not" Coach snarled. "What do you mean" Quinn pouted. "Oh frakenteen joined" Coach trembled. "Fine, we will do it" Quinn gambled. "Gullible Teens" I heard coach whisper as we left.

Me and Quinn walked into Spanish pinkie linked as usual she was so mad when she saw Rachel in the seat next to Finn, Puck usually sat there and Me and Quinn would sit behind them. "What the hell" Quinn whispered. We sat in are usual seats Quinn was giving death glares to Rachel. "Brittany please tells Mr. Shue we are trying out for Glee" Quinn said loudly enough so that Finn and Rachel could hear. I got up and headed to his desk. "Mr. Shue, me, Quinn and Santana are going to try out for Glee" I said with a big bright smile. "That's wonderful do you have any talents" he said surprised. I heard Rachel gasp. "Yes, I am a dancer and can sing a little and Quinn and Santana are singers" I replied. "Great come to the choir room at the end of the day before glee club, if Sue doesn't mind" he instructed. "She's fine with it, we don't have cheerio practice today" I smiled and then headed back to my seat.

It was a few minutes before glee club and we were ready to sing Quinn was lead and Santana and I were going to back her up. "Okay, guys let's see what you got" he smiled and turned the CD player on.

_The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup_

_I say a little pray for you_

_While combing my hair now,_

_And wondering what dress to wear now,_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you_

_Forever, and ever, we never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me_

_I run for the bus, dear,_

_While riding I think of us, dear,_

_I say a little prayer for you._

_At work I just take time_

_And all through my coffee break-time,_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you_

_Forever, and ever we never will part_

_Oh, how I'll love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_My darling believe me, (believe me)_

_For me there is no one but you!_

_Please love me too (answer his pray)_

_And I'm in love with you (answer his pray)_

_Answer my prayer now babe (answer his pray)_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you_

_Forever, and ever we never will part_

_Oh, how I'll love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh) _

"Well done" he applauded. "Thanks, so when do we start" we all said at the same time. "Right now" he replied looking at Kurt who had just showed. "You guys can just sit over there and wait for everyone else to arrive" he instructed. When everyone had showed up Mr. Shue told us to stand up front and introduce are self like they didn't already know. "Hello, I am Quinn Fabray Finn's GF" Quinn smiled. "I'm Santana Lopez, and just so you know you mess with me or my girls I will go all Lima Heights on your ass oh and I am Puck's GF, wait Puck what the hell are you doing in here" Santana mumbled with a blank expression. "I'm Brittany Pierce" I said with false cheerfulness and every one had a blank expression. "You people are boring and depressing you need to be happy" I whispered loudly and everyone stared at me. "Did I say that out loud" I asked Q and San. "Yeah, B" Quinn replied. "This is going to be a long year and if I get slushied someone's gonna lose their balls" San whispered everyone stared at her two. "San, you know you said that out loud, right" I asked. "Yep" she smirked.

Author's Note: Well there you go chapter 3!


	4. Sophomore Year Pt2

Author's Note: I do not own Glee or any of the character! Okay I am a fan of "The Unholy Trinity" I only wish they had more scenes; I am kind of rewriting their friendship! This story is for them! In this story Britt isn't as dumb (but still is a lot); she also is more outgoing! After I get done with high school I might do Preschool – 8th! Brittany and Santana are just friends in this, nothing else! There will be weak grammar because this is Britt. Some things are different in here then on the show, but that's why it is called fanfiction. This chapter goes by kind of fast I am trying to get to the part where Finn found out about the baby!

Summary: This is Brittany's story about high school starting with freshman year to present, I will write senior year after senior year happens; it features most of the Glee club!

Sophomore Year Pt. 2: Brittany POV

Santana and I sat there in shock Quinn just told us she was pregnant, with Puck's baby, Santana looked like she was about to kill Quinn, which I didn't get considering the fact that her and Puck broke up. "Are you sure" I mumbled. "Yeah, I just need Finn to think it's his" Quinn cried "I can't believe this is happening to me". I went over and hugged her and surprisingly Santana followed me.

It was a few hours later and we all headed to the choir room it should be more enjoying since Rachel is gone. When we walked in the room all of them were staring at us we were in front of Quinn like a shield, I sat on her right side I think it might be the left but anyways and Finn was on the other side, Santana just sat beside me. "Ok, guys we need a new female lead and I think it should be Quinn" Mr. Shue stated.

That was all fine before well Quinn ran out of the room about to puke. "Damn one of Sue's drinks gotten to her again" Santana said fast thinking. "Yeah those things are horrible they have dirt in them" I mumbled backing Santana up. Soon Finn ran after her. "Close one" I whispered unknowing everyone could hear me. "What do you mean" Kurt wondered. "She mean's this morning she was about to drink one of them and now she's glad she didn't after seeing what it did to Quinn" Santana saved me. "Oh" he replied turning back to Mercedes.

We cornered Rachel in the hallway Santana had an evil smirk and I gave Rachel evil eyes that Q, taught me. "Listen Man hands we figured out that you know about the whole pregger's thing and if you tell Finn that he's not the father let's just say, we will make your life miserable or shall I say worse" San snarled.

Well obviously are threat didn't matter to Rachel because well, the next thing we know Finn's punching Puck and Quinn's crying into Santana and I. "Dammit stop fighting you two are best friends" I yelled. "Well obviously are friendship didn't matter he couldn't keep his filthy hands off of my girlfriend" Finn yelled getting up and storming out of the room. Everyone besides me was in shock I already knew something like this would happen. "Nice job, Rachel, did you ever think how much you would hurt him after you told him or was it just so hard to keep your big mouth out of it" Santana snapped.

Author's Note: I am sorry it is to short, this is all I had time for today, I wanted to give you a chapter before tomorrow.


End file.
